When Secrets are no Longer Secret
by Charfire
Summary: Tifa goes on a monster hunt unaware that another is also hunting, but for a different reason Vin/tifa *being rewritten under "The Legacy" title.
1. Departure

**WHEN SECRETS ARE NO LONGER SECRET**

CHAPTER ONE

Departure

The sunset lit the sky with shades of red before casting everything into grays and purples. The wind blew through the trees and grass, a silent rustle. Nocturnal creatures awoke from their daytime oblivion and set about their tasks of finding food and avoiding becoming someone else's. The night was disturbed by the passing of the dark chocobo and it's silent rider. This was the dangerous terrain of the Western Continent in the area known as Neiblem. An area filled with monsters both weak and strong.

The mansion loomed in the distance silent and full of evil secrets, the gate creaking on its neglected hinges as the wind blew through. Silently the rider dismounted and led the chocobo through the gate. After removing the tired birds tack the tall man then gave the chocobo a pat on the beak before he went inside the forbidding building. Giving a muffled wark the bird began to graze. This place, it was both the end and the beginning of his life. His home, his fortress of solitude where not even the people in town dared to go.

Tifa and Cloud sat silently together in the new 7TH Heaven; their thoughts were both on the events of the past two years. Had they really saved the planet one years ago, was it really over, what now? Neo-Midgard was nearly complete; Reeves had taken control after the fall of ShinRa. Keeping in mind his time as Cait Saith, Neo-Midgard was environmentally friendly. Lots of grass, one level, no plate. This place would be a beginning.

"Tifa…"

"What is it?"

"…I think that I…"

"It's Aries isn't it?"

"…Yes, I didn't realize how much I came to love her until…you know"

" Cloud, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. You're my friend and I've seen how this is effecting you…you need to do what you can to be happy again."

Just like Tifa, always understanding. "Thank you Tifa"

Cloud got up and went into the back to start packing for the next day's journey while Tifa sat there deep in though. 'Follow your heart…should I follow mine or will I only get hurt? If I don't try, I'll never know…' Tifa stood so suddenly that the table almost fell over, moving quickly Tifa managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Tifa, you o.k?" came Clouds voice from the back. "Yep, I just got up to fast, I think that I'll take my own advice." Cloud poked his head out the door. "What?" " I said" Tifa said as she pushed the chairs in close to the table. "That I am going to follow my own advice, I am going on a trip and seeing where I end up." Tifa walked over to the phone and began dialing Sables number. "Hello? May I speak to Sable? Thanks…Hi Sable, It's Tifa…Fine and you? That's good. Listen Sable, I am planning on going on a trip soon, in about three day's, do you feel confident in running the bar while I am gone?………Great, o.k. See you later bye." Turning from the phone Tifa caught the questioning look in Cloud's eyes. "Your not the only one who's felt that something was missing." Tifa stated matter of factly. "Anyway, you have to pack and I need sleep, see you tomorrow morning." "Good night Tifa." Came Clouds voice as Tifa headed up the stairs.

The next morning Cloud saddled up his green chocobo "Bree" Turning he gave Tifa a quick kiss on the cheek and a good bye before mounting Bree and heading of in the direction of the Southern Continent. Tifa waved goodbye before turning and entering her bar. Time to open to business.

The next few days seemed to go by so quickly as Tifa got here provisions ready and gave Sable a crash course on how to fully run a bar, she also gave Sable Barrets number in case she needed help, Marlene knew how to mix drinks and Barret was great at getting rid of stubborn drunks. Finally it was the morning of the third day, the day of her trip. After getting dressed, Tifa headed out to the backyard stables where Hindi was waiting patiently to be saddled for their trip. Tifa had to laugh; the blue chocobo loved to travel long distances and always seemed to know when she was going on one. Tifa gave Hindi a scratch under her beak. "Good morning! Lets get this trip started." Once the eager bird was saddled (which took a while since Hindi got so excited she wouldn't stand still) they were off. Tifa set a course heading west.

She had known her destination that night when she had told Cloud to follow his heart, but she had been reluctant to tell him where she was headed. Would he have understood? The weather stayed nice for the first week but the further west she went the worst the weather got. Finally on one really rainy day she had had enough. When next she saw a town she decided to stay there for the night. Finding the Inn, Tifa brought Hindi to the stables and gave her to the stable girl there before heading inside. The warmth hit her full force as soon as she walked through the door and for a moment she just stood there savoring the heat. She walked over to the desk clerk, "One room please." Tifa said. The desk clerk, an older man looked at her up and down, " How many nights?" He asked her after a moment.

"Um... two please."

"Sure thing miss, that will be 150 gil" The clerk said as he handed the key to Tifa, "Room 115."

"Here you go" Tifa said as she handed the gil over "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"A phone, sure there's one over by the stairs, help yourself."

Tifa thanked the clerk and walked over to the phone. Dialing Reeves' number, Tifa wondered if she was doing the right thing. Was she prying where she wasn't wanted? Thoughts of doubt filled her head as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" Tifa was pulled back to reality by the familiar voice of Reeves.

"Reeves, hi it's Tifa. How are you?"

"Tifa? I am doing great, there's so much stuff that I need to fix, the ShinRa sure were a screwed up bunch. So why the call?"

"..."

"Tifa?"

"Um...Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I was wondering if you could sent me some files..."


	2. death at Fort Condor

**Chapter Two**

Deaths at Fort Condor

The candle had long since burned out yet he made no move to replace it. The room was black like a vault that no light could penetrate. He sat there, his eyes roaming around the room, seeing everything despite that there was absolutely no light coming in. His eyes roamed over the books, the floor, the desk he sat at, the table...the table...the test tubes against the wall and then back to the books. Flashes of the past assaulted his mind, names raced by almost to fast to comprehend, images, feelings, memories not just his own. All assaulted him, tortured him, taunted him, pain, sadness, lovelosshelplessnessloyaltycontemptfear. STOP! He felt it, it was coming, always coming, ripping, clawing...Moving faster than any human he was gone, the room lat empty, the only sound was the hinges of the door closing down the hall and the lock being turned.

Tifa woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She hadn't felt this good since she had left Neo-Midgar. 'There's just something good about sleeping on a nice soft bed. More supplies and equipment would be needed to continue on to Junion tomorrow, so best get them today.' Thought Tifa as she dressed to face the day. 'Also, I'll need to pay the stable girl for looking after Hindi.' Heading downstairs, Tifa was surprised to see a lot of people gathered in the waiting room. Walking over to the counter, Tifa turned to the clerk.

"Busy day today?" Tifa said cheerfully.

"No, three people were just found dead this morning. Torn to pieces by some mad beast."

"What! That's awful, but why is everyone here?"

"My Uncle runs this place, and he's in charge of this towns defenses. Everyone came here to ask him what's going to happen. He's talking to them now."

Tifa turned to the crowed and saw an older man calmly talking to the crowed. Moving closer to hear what he was saying, Tifa left the front desk.

"...and so now everyone remain indoors until the scene can be properly looked at. How will we know what happened if the footprints are wiped out by everyone. Return to your houses and I'll call a meeting to discus what was discovered. Rick, Mayha come with me, the rest of you Home! Now!

The old man led a middle-aged man and a middle-aged woman out the door. Tifa followed. Caught up in the flow of people, she had to force her way free. The three people were heading toward the water and Tifa soon caught up. "I'd like to help if I can." She said when the old man turned to tell her off. "I have experience with tracking and monsters."

"Well I suppose...Just don't get in the way. The names Gus, and you are?"

"Tifa."

"Tifa...Hey! You helped defend the Condor from the ShinRa soldiers didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I am surprised you remembered."

"Never forget a good deed, nope. Anyhow we're here."

The three mangled bodies still lay where they had been discarded. Tracks were all over the place. "I an't ever seen tracks like these sir." Said the middle aged woman "Them an't tracks from any local beast, that's for sure."

"I'll have to agree with Mayha on that one. No beast around here makes tracks like these." Rick stated.

"Let's see..." Tifa walked around the tracks, studying them, something familiar...something..."SHIT!" The three people jumped at Tifa's shout. "What is it?" Gus asked looking at Tifa's paling face.

"Vlakorados" Tifa whispered.

"A what? What's that" Gus asked concerned and with worry in his voice.

" It a near impossible monster to kill, found only around Bone Village. But what's one doing here? We're nowhere near where they're found. It takes three heavily trained fighters to kill one and even then it's hard as hell."

The hair on the back of Tifa's neck stood on end, her body went ridged and her eyes shifted to stare in the direction of the beach. The sand shifted under the huge clawed feet as the thick, muscular tail swung back and forth. The red skin gave off an erie glow in the sunlight and the blades on it's head, shoulders, arms, back, legs, and tail reflected the sun like metal. The small yellow eyes seemed to burn into Tifa's and the mouth opened to reveal long, sharp, yellow teeth.

"RRRrrrrrr..." The monster rumbled in it's throat.

Tifa heard a whimper behind her. Very slowly and very quietly Tifa spoke. Her eye's not leaving the Vlakorados'. "Stay calm. Slowly back away from the bodies and walk back to town. Do NOT turn away from the monster and Do NOT run." Tifa feverishly hoped that they had listened. 'Oh well, no time to check.' Tifa thought to herself.

"Hey Ugly" Tifa yelled as she took of at a dead run parallel to the beach. As she had hoped, the Vlakorados let out a roar and started chasing her. In a short time, Tifa could already feel it's breath on her. Gasping for breath, Tifa got ready to give a burst of speed. BWHAM! Tifa was thrown head over heels from the impact. Instinctively she kept rolling until she could gain her footing and form a fighting stance. Her back ached from the impact. Facing the Vlakorados, Tifa stared in confusion as the creature staggered around shaking it's head. It's body suddenly gave a violent shake, and it collapsed.

Tifa slowly walked over to the unmoving monster. It's head rested in a growing pool of blood. Tifa knelt down to take a closer look. A large round hole went straight through the monsters thick skull. Blood wheled inside the hole and poured out onto the ground.

"Wha..."


	3. Pawn Patterns

**Chapter 3 **

**Pawn Patterns**

'So, they are coming.' He stood on the cliffs edge. 'You call and they come.' The sun was bright. It hurt his eye's, his skin. 'No matter. If they come...' His body felt like it was being torn from the inside out. 'I will kill them.' He doubled over from the pain. Crouching on the edge of the cliff. The sun reflected off of the roofs. Neiblem...'Kill them...' Standing up, he turned. 'All of them.' He let go, released that which caused him pain. Falling over the edge of the cliff to the waiting darkness below. The last thing he remembered, before everything went black, was that voice. "_A Game dark one._"

They found Tifa unconscious next to the Vlakorados around mid-day. More than five miles from the town. Exhausted to the point that no one could wake her up. Gus ordered her to be put in her room and left alone to rest. While Tifa slept, the villagers held a funeral for their loved ones. The Vlakorados' body was burned. Gus did notice the wound in the head before the body was burned. 'She didn't have a gun, so what happened?' Gus wondered to himself as he and the villagers headed back to town.

Tifa slept all through the rest of the day and night. Waking up, Tifa was surprised to find herself back at the inn, with the early morning sun shinning through the half closed blinds.

'How did I get here' Tifa wondered as she got out of bed. Leaving, Tifa headed down the stairs. She was surprised to see Gus sitting on the bottom step. Hearing her, Gus turned.

"Good morning Tifa, sleep well"

"Yeah...How did I get here"

"We found you yesterday, exhausted. We brought you here and you've been asleep since. We burned the monster, and buried our dead."

"I didn't kill the Vlakorados, nor do I know who did. Someone shot it."

"I thought as much."

Tifa gave Gus a puzzled look

"I never saw you carry a gun, so I thought that you might not have killed it."

"I wonder who did"

Gus stood slowly. "Come with me."

Gus led Tifa out of the inn and down through the streets till they came to a small stone house. Gus opened the door and motioned for Tifa to follow him. The house was small and the only like came from one open window. The walls were lined with books, and in the middle of the room stood a table and a computer. Gus walked over to the computer and turned it on. The computer sputtered into life with a protesting hum. Tifa walked over to stand beside Gus, and stared at the blank screen. After about a minute a map slowly appeared on the screen. It was a map of the entire world, covered in multi colored dots.

"What do all the dots mean?" asked Tifa.

"This map is connected to multiple computers all over the world," explained Gus. "Each dot represents a location where monsters have been sited in areas were they don't belong and the color indicates how far from its normal territory it is. Red is close, violet is far away. Standard ROY G BIV order."

"Like the Vlakorados?" asked Tifa.

"Exactly. And now I need to mark that sighting down…done. Tifa, look closely at the locations of the sightings. Notice anything?"

Tifa looked at the map and all it's dots. ' The violet dots, they all look like there heading in the same direction…'

"There's a pattern." Tifa stated.

Gus smiled. "I noticed the pattern a few weeks ago. I estimate the meeting point to be somewhere around Nebliem/Coral area."

Tifa studied the map…there did seem to be a lot of monsters converging on that area.

"I am going there. Maybe I can find out what is drawing the monsters to that area."

Gus looked at Tifa. A smile crossed his face. "I was hoping that you would say that. That's why I showed you the map."

That evening found Gus and Tifa sitting in the local bar with their heads together, planning. Gus was pointing at a map of the Nebliem/Coral area.

"I am sure the next sighting will be somewhere around this area, and it will be a very strong monster to have made it that far."

"No way to tell what monster?" Tifa asked, "I'll take a boat from Junion to Costa del Sol, and then ride Hindi to that area."

"Hindi is a blue chocobo right? Wouldn't it be better to have a green or black chocobo for that terrain?"

"Hindi may be suited for shallow waters and rivers, but she's able enough in rough terrain. Besides, Hindi is loyal and stout. She won't shy from monsters."

"You know your bird best." Stated Gus.


	4. Post office Pickup

**Chapter 4**

Post office Pickup

His wings strained with the constant motion of flight, but still he flew on. His destination lay on the other side of the mountain that he could just make out on the horizon. He followed the river and soon the waterfall was in sight. Landing softly on the grass. Maybe here he could find death.

The journey from Fort Condor to Junion was almost uneventful. Tifa did run across same plain wolves, but her fists soon made short work of them. Hindi, as Tifa had told Gus, didn't shy once. They arrived at Junion just before dark, three days later. Like most places, Junion had also grown. Buildings and walkways snaked there way up the cliff face, and the place had expanded outward considerably. Walking Hindi through the still busy streets looking for an inn, Tifa noticed the post office was still open. Dismounting, Tifa Tide Hindi to a post by the door and stepped into the building.

"Umm, excuse me." Tifa said to the tired looking man behind the counter.

Lazily the man looked up. "Yes?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Do you have a package for a Tifa Lockhart?"

The man slowly got up and went into the back room. Upon his return he carried a box.  
"Here you go Miss." He said as he placed the box on the counter. "That will be 25 gil."  
Tifa paid the man and with the box under her arm, she left. The box was heavy, so Tifa balanced it on Hindi's back as she lead the chocobo to the inn. Once at the inn, Tifa rented a stall for Hindi, and a room for herself. After tending to the chocobo, Tifa went up to her room and dropped off her stuff. The walk to the store was refreshing, the sea breeze played with Tifa's hair. Trying to tease it out of the ponytail she had it in. She made her purchases and walked back to the inn. Tonight would be very late.

Slowly Tifa opened the box and peered inside. Sitting on top of a stack of folders was an envelope with Tifa's name written on it. Picking it up, Tifa opened the letter.

_Hey Tifa, these were all the files that I could find. I didn't read _

_any of them. It's not my business. Though I caution you to ask _

_yourself if you really want to read these files. Anyway, give my _

_regards to anyone you meet and I'll probably talk to you soon._

_Reeve Saith_

Putting aside the letter, Tifa took a deep breath. 'Is this what I really want to do? It's not like I would get an answer if I asked…' Tifa sat there for a while deep in thought. Final she reached a tentative hand into the box and pulled out the first file. Taking a deep breath Tifa opened the file.

CLASSIFIED 

Tifa read through random files, there weren't that many, it was just that most were the similar in content. The ones that she did read though gave here an insight on whom Vincent was. But they also brought more questions…

Name: Valentine, Vincent  
Age: 10  
Birth date: October 3  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Blood Type: A

Case File # 40915F  
Valentine appears to be a promising candidate for special project. He has no known family or home and appears to follow directions without question. Or initial weapons testing has informed us that Valentine is best suited for and gifted in the use of firearms. He is extremely gifted for someone of such a young age, though when asked, Valentine claims to have never used a weapon before. One great asset about Valentine is that he absorbs and remembers in detail everything said to him. He has been placed in Professor J. Simeon's class were he will be taking languages, math, weapons care, field medical, and infiltration. A diary will be kept to monitor Valentines weekly progress. See attached file.

'Who were His parents and where was he born. Why was he the way he was and how did he end up alone?' these questions floated around in Tifa's head as she selected another page to read.

Case File D1#40915F  
Valentine is a most adept student. He has managed to stay top in his class in all subject. He has however few social skills and this is proven by his lack of association with his fellow students and his aloft nature. Suggest that Valentine be enrolled in an acting class to learn how to at least blend in and adapt to situations. Suggest also that he be placed in advanced classes as the current level seems to be to low. Professor G. Haldering's class level be of more fitting enrollment.

Case File D109#40915F  
Valentine has far exceeded all expectation of this course. At age 13 he has already surpassed all current enrollment levels. He is by far the most-cold hearted, anti-social, marksman that has ever been taught in my class. He has mastered all tasks set before him. He has made only one friend in his time here, one Mitch Galown. However Mitch is not an ideal student, failing almost all tasks. Suggest task assignment for Valentine to prove his ability to perform the duties of Turk: Eliminate Mitch Galown. Suggestion was taken, reviewed and accepted by officials. Valentine completed assigned task without hesitation. Will be assigned under the tutorage of Mr. Galvis R. Turk

'Kill a friend just to prove something? That Shire is really messed up. And why did he kill his only friend?' Tiffa was really confused.  
She flipped through the files until she came across a black folder, which severely contrasted the other cream colored files in the box. 'What's this?' thought Tifa. Opening the folder, she saw large bold writing.

JENOVA EXPERIMENT  
Specimen V

-I have managed to subdue the specimen, though a little more extreme then initially intended. No matter, the .22 wound will not pose a problem after the initial injection.  
-The experiment proves to be most pleasing, not only has his body readily accepted the Jenova cells without expiration, the side effects are incalculable.  
-Side effects noted, change in iris color from blue to deep red. Left arm deformed and deteriating, replacement required.  
-Replacement of left arm successful, mechanical claw well adapted.

Tifa felt sick to hear stomach. She continued to read.

-Implantation of the three extinct uber beasts, Gilian, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas.  
-Side effect of implantations noted. Specimen appears to lose control of physical form at random. Some loose of form appears to be a merge of forms.  
-Specimen has been placed in a comatose state. To unstable to keep contained in holding cage.  
-Last injection before comatose was successful, specimen will be complete after trigger is destroyed.

Tifa sat stunned at the cruelty and sickness that was Hojo.


	5. Goodbye and Hello

**Chapter 5**

Good-bye and Hello

Vincent walked into the cave behind the waterfall and paused. He looked around until his eyes came to rest on the huddled form upon the alter.  
"Vincent?"

Vincent walked over to the huddled form. "Lucricia…"  
"Vincent…Please make it stop…" She whimpered. "I-I c-can't live, and it won't let me die…please let me die?"

"Anything for you, Lucricia. What must I do?"

"Jenova…remove Jenova."

Vincent felt his demons rise inside him, kneeling he held Lucricia close. Lowering his head, he nuzzled her neck, the transformation began, and he bit deep into the soft flesh of her neck. He felt Jenova drain out of his love at the same time that he felt her life slip away.

"V-v-vincent…I love you-"

Tears flowed down his cheeks as the last of her life slipped away. Vincent suddenly was hit with wave after wave of pain, pain that caused him to convulse before he fell unconscious.

Tifa had a restless night, tossing and turning. Her thoughts were on the files. She didn't know whether or not she regretted reading those files are not. She did understand Vincent a lot better, like why he was so withdrawn and disliked human contact. Deciding that she was not going to be able to get back to sleep, Tifa slowly got out of bed. Grabbing some clean cloths, she headed for the shower. Today she would be catching a boat to Costa del Sol, and from there she would continue her search for the source of the unusual monster activity. Tifa stepped into the shower and let her thoughts drift as the warm water ran down her body.

Dried, dressed and refreshed, Tifa grabbed her bag and headed out the door. The files had been safely stored in another bag that was in Hindis stall. Throwing the room keys onto the counter as she passed by, Tifa headed out the door and to the stable. The boat would be leaving soon and she didn't want to miss it. The next boat would be several hours later.

Hindi warked happily at Tifa before returning to munching on her greens and Tifa quickly prepared the rest of her stuff before dragging the reluctant bird out the door. There was a little trouble trying to get the chocobo onto the boat. If it was one thing Hindi did not like, it was boats. After some hassle, she was nicely packed into a cozy stall. Tifa headed above deck to enjoy the view. It wasn't long before the boat was under way. Tifa loved the open waters, despite growing up in the mountains. The weather held up wonderfully, and only improved as they neared their destination.

Getting Hindi off the boat was a whole lot easier then it had been to get her on, and it took little time for Tifa and her bird to be on their way.  
Tifa decided to first head toward Corel and see what she found there, and what any of the locals had seen or heard. Lost in thought, Tifa didn't notice the tension in Hindi as they traveled until the blue bird suddenly bolted at top speed. Startled, Tifa managed to regain her balance before she looked to see what had startled her companion. She regretted looking behind her.  
'That is a really big snake.' Tifa thought as the giant cobra like snake slowly gained on them. Tifa quickly checked her material before slowing, and turning Hindi around to face the oncoming reptile.  
The snake reared and lunged catching Tifa by surprise. She was knocked of her chocobo. Instinctively she curled and rolled. Hindi was goon with small monsters, but the snake was too much, she bolted. Tifa leapt up and cast firaggra followed by thundagga. The snake reeled back at the two blasts. The snake reared again, hissing angrily. Suddenly it struck out with its tail. Tifa dodged out of the way and cast slow and haste. Immediately everything changed. The snake moved in super slow motion, posing to strike. Tifa summoned Shiva.

Breathing heavely, Tifa walked away from the frozen carcass of the reptile. Hindi was nowhere to be seen, so Tifa continued to walk towards Corel. She was about a day's walk away. Camping under the open sky, her gear was gone with here chocobo, Tifa shivered. This was not the warmest place on the planet, but thankfully it was not the coldest. She reached Corel the next evening, cold, hungry, and tired. Tifa asked around for Barrets house and was disappointed to learn that he had gone on a trip to Neo-Midgar two day's earlier.

"Scuse me miss? But weren't you one of the people who helped get rid of the ShinRa?"

"Ummm, yes." Tifa replied.

"You can stay at my place if you need somewhere to stay. I am Chad."

"Tifa Lockheart, and thank you."

"No problem, by the way, do you know Gus from Fort Condor?"

"Yes actually, I am looking into something for him." Tifa replied.

"The monsters?"  
"Yes actually, why do you ask?"

"I am look out for monsters in this area, and I enter what I see into the computer."

"Well, looks like we'll have lots to talk about."

They spent the night talking and thinking up reasons for the monster activities. Tifa slept in late the next morning, the walk the previous day had really warn her out. When Tifa woke, it was late morning and people were screaming!


	6. The Sniper

**Chapter Six  
The Sniper  
**

He stood there on the side of the cliff. They had gotten hungry and were now seeking food in the town of Coral. He had hunted them from the Northern continent to the Eastern, and now here on the Western continent he would end the hunt. He could see the people running in hysteria, they would keep the dragons occupied so that he could set up the sniper X and kill them in his own time. He could feel his blood pump in anticipation of a kill. _You must kill. Kill and make me strong, so that I may once again...Be. _

Tifa tore out of bed and grabbed her gloves as she rushed out of the house. People were screaming and shouting, all looking up at the sky in fright. Tifa looked up to see what everyone kept looking at. Flying low, just above the rooftops where two circling full-grown ruby dragons! The smaller of the two suddenly let out a roar that echoed through the valley, and blew flames at the people running below. Screams of pain reached Tifa's ears as people were burned and killed.

Concentrating hard, Tifa called upon the power of ice 3 and aimed at the dragon that had just burned so many people. The ice shot at the dragon, surrounding it and for a brief moment the dragon was completely covered in ice. With a mighty roar, the dragon shot flames, melting the ice. It'd hide was covered in many tiny cuts that bled. Suddenly an explosive echo rang through the air, and for a moment, Tifa was def. Blood spurted from the wing joint of the smaller dragon. Its wing closed in to the dragon's body and it feverishly tried to keep its altitude with one wing. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It would not move again. The larger dragon let out a roar of anger and hate before diving low amongst the buildings. The dragon landed heavily, shaking the ground.

Tifa ran to meet it in the hopes of allowing those still inside time to escape. The dragon reared on its hind legs and shot a huge fireball at Tifa. She barely had time to dodge that when it swung its tail around, hitting her square in the stomach. Her breath was knocked out of her but still she managed to roll out of the way as its claws came slashing down where she had been moments ago. Getting to her feat, Tifa unleashed a blinding fury of punches onto the dragon. Roaring in pain, the dragon once more blew flames at Tifa, she was ready for them. Dodging, Tifa called upon the power of haste, and then ice 3. The ruby dragon was knocked back under the on slaughter. Without letting it regain itself, Tifa once more unleashed ice 3 followed by slow. The dragon was forced back; its slow movements frustrated the normally quick beast. Tifa heard a sound behind her and turned towards it. The dragon took the opportunity to lunge at Tifa with its massive jaws. Tifa spun around in time to see its jaws impossibly close to her. '_Crap!_' she thought, as a deafening sound echoed once more through the valley. Blood spurted from either side of the dragon's head as it crashed to the ground, narrowly missing Tifa. Time seemed to stand still as Tifa stared at the unmoving form before her. "What the hell...?"

Tifa cautiously moved toward the now dead ruby dragon. She saw a large hole at the base of the dragons jaw bone. Tifa was reminded of the Vlakorados at Fort condor. "Just who the hell can kill a dragon with just one shot? Not even Vincent was that good!"  
The people of Coral were starting to come back into town, others came out of their houses. Chad walked over to where Tifa was inspecting the second dragon. This dragon had a matching hole to the other dragon only in the wing joint instead of the neck. Chad watched as Tifa mumbled to herself.

"West." Tifa jumped. "Chad! Hi, everyone ok?"  
"Most of the people are alright, but some didn't make it." "What do you mean by 'West'?" Tifa asked. "From the angle of the shot, and the direction, the shot would have come from the Western Mountain. Are you going to check it out?" Chad asked. "Hmmm. when I was at Fort Condor a Vlakorados was killed with one shot. I'd like to find out who can kill such powerful monsters with only one shot. So, I guess my next destination is west towards Nibelheim." Chad let out a sigh. "Wish I could go with you, but I need to help the people here. Come with me, I'll give you the supplies that you'll need to go over the mountain. Barret is going to be pissed that he missed this." Tifa laughed.

A little while later, Tifa was on here way towards a place she hoped that she would never see again. Nibelheim, her old home. That night Tifa dreamed. Nibelheim was burning, Sephoroth stood in the flames, laughing. The fire ate away at the wooden builtings, consuming, killing. He kept laughing. Tifa screamed but no sound came out. The dream changed. Sephoroth was gone, in his place stood...Vincent. he stood there silently staring back at her. Tifa tried to call his name, beg him to help her save the people. Silently he stood there in the flames, staring at her with crimson eyes. He said something, but she couldn't here it over the roar of the fire. She knew it was important, everything he said was important. She tried calling his name. suddenly flames shot up all around her. Tifa woke with a start, she was covered with sweat and she was breathing heavely. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as she stared down the long muzzel of a gun. It was pointed straight between her eyes. Softly, like a whisper "Give me one good reason why I shouln't kill you."


	7. Not The Full Truth

Chapter 7  
Not the Full Truth

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Vincent repeated as he coldly stared down the gun at Tifa Lockheart. Tifa's eyes moved up the gun barrel to look at the shooter. "V-vincent?" He continued to stare coldly at her, waiting for her to answer his question. 'I must look like hell' he silently mused. "_You do" _the voice added silently. 'Shut up.' Vincent mentally replied. Tifa shifted under his gaze. "Umm Vincent?" He returned his thoughts to the girl knelling before him. 'Why am I pointing a gun at her?' He silently asked himself. Slowly he lowered the gun and returned it to its holster. He stood there silently waiting for her to explain why she was here.

Tifa was shocked at how Vincent had changed. His eyes glowed a feverish red, like he was sick or something. His normally glossy hair hung limp and unmoving on his now extremely thin frame. His skin was deathly pale-more so then before, and sweat covered. He looked like he had been neglecting himself for a very long time. She recognized the awaiting stance he had and knew she was expected to explain herself. She stood up and brushed dirt off of her clothes before she looked at Vincent again.

"So...Vincent what have you been up to? We haven't heard anything from you since you left right after the planet was saved." His expression remained the same. Sighing, Tifa knew she would not get anything out of him until his question was answered. "After so long fighting monsters, it just didn't seem right sitting in a bar all day doing the same thing over and over again, so I decided to do a bit more traveling. Along the way I was asked to help in a research on the strange monster behaviors that have been going on, like the two ruby dragons that, I am guessing you shot, were terrorizing Coral. Stuff like that." Tifa shivered as a cold wind blew by.

Vincent studied her for a moment. 'The truth, but not all of it.' He turned and started walking away. "You look cold." He could hear Tifa quickly grab her things and start following him. They made good time. Neiblem loomed before them, dark and silent. The mansion was unearthly quiet. Not even a creak in the wind. Vincent walked with purpose towards the mansion. 'Could she help him, would she be able to help him rid himself of the-' _'I'd kill her first, anyone who gets in my way will die!' _'Shut up.' Vincent thought half-heartedly. 'There's nothing she can do to us.' Vincent led her into the mansion and motioned to the room on the left. "You can sleep there. The kitchen is upstairs and to the left as is the bathroom. You remember from the last time you were here. The basement is strictly _Off Limits_ under _All_ circumstances. Other then that, make yourself at home. I have other things to attend to." With that he walked upstairs turned right and was out of sight. Moments later Tifa heard the secret door open and close. She was left alone.

Tifa was amazed at the changes that had happened within the mansion. The walls and floor had been scrubbed clean of slime and mold, all the broken windows were fixed and the wall scones were replaced with electric lighting. There was little furniture but what there was of it was all new. She walked into the room that Vincent had told her was to be hers for the night. In the center of the room was a king sized four-poster bed complete with canopy. There was a desk and chair off to one side and the other held a large old-fashioned wardrobe. Everything was in red hues. 'This looks nice.' She silently thought as she went to explore the rest of the place. Almost all the furniture and appliances were new and everything had a thin layer of dust over it. "Maybe he was just coming back from a trip or something." She mused.  
After a while Tifa got hungry so she went to the kitchen to nab some food. After a quick search she found the cupboards full of canned soup, the fridge held only some jam, butter and bottled water. The freezer held bread, meat, and frozen vegetables. Finding a pot and can opener, Tifa decided to make herself some soup. She also pulled some bread out of the freezer and set it by the burner to thaw. When the soup was ready, she put butter and the bread and filled up a bowl. She then sat down at the table and wondered what Vincent was up to.

Deep in the basement, behind locked doors, sharp claws clicked along blood stained stones. Pacing back and forth in the seemingly tiny room. Its half formed wings hung limp on its muscular frame, and its huge blue-purple skinned paws flexed the dagger-like claws. Every so often it would smash its great Ifrit-like horns into the old stonewall, chipping away the mortar. Its great saber teeth smashed into a pile of bones-both old and new-looking for something to maim. _'Let me out of here you insolent fool! Give me my freedom so that I may take my rightful place once again!' _From the dark place Vincent's reply was full of cold contempt 'No.' The great beast let out a roar of frustration that echoed through the ancient stone.

Tifa nearly fell out of her seat when she heard the loud clasp of thunder. Sitting back up, she looked out the window at the starry sky, not a cloud in sight. "I wonder what that was then, if not thunder. Oh well, I'd better clean these dishes and get some rest. I wonder where Vincent is?" After the dishes were done, Tifa headed back to her room and got into her pj's and crawled into bed.

The next morning when Tifa went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast she found Vincent sitting at the table with a bunch of tools. His Metallic arm lay on the table, open. Vincent appeared to be lost in what ever he was doing as he used one tool after another to fiddle with the mechanics within the arm. Finally he sat back and stared at his arm, a frown crossed his face and he grabbed another tool and dove back into the mechanical device. She was glad to see that his hair and skin were clean. 'Maybe I did just catch him as he was coming back from a trip.' She silently mused. 'But his eyes are still, not right.' "Morning." Tifa said cheerfully as she got some bread from the freezer and put it into the toaster. "Hmmm." Was Vincent's reply as he sat back in the chair and studied his arm. One after another the digits began to move. With a look of satisfaction, Vincent closed his arm up and set aside the tools. "Sleep well?" He asked. "Yeah, the bed was nice. I like what you've done to the place. He looked around for a moment before he replied. "I had to do something. How else was I going to tell if I was still in my coffin or not?" Tifa bust into a fit of giggles. 'Vincent had actually made a joke.' "When your done laughing, your toast is ready and I am sure Hindi would love to see you again." Tifa called down. "Hindi? She's here, how?" "Green chocobos are pretty uncommon, especially ones that walk right up to you. I recognized her and brought her here. She's in the stables with Tain." Tain was Vincent's black chocobo. He was a mean bird and treated everyone but Vincent with distain, which is how he got his name.  
After breakfast, Tifa and Vincent went out to the stables. Hindi had her head buried in a pile of greens when Tifa entered the barn, looking up, Hindi let out a happy wark. Tifa ran over to the green bird and threw her arms around her feathery neck. While Tifa and Hindi were saying their hellos, Vincent walked over to stand by Tain's stall. The black chocobo eyed Vincent, but made no move to come closer.

Later, back at the mansion, Tifa asked Vincent what he had been up to in the past couple years. Vincent sat down and the couch and stared into the fire. "I've been a mercenary. Hunting down and killing monsters that have been causing trouble for locals. I was coming back from a job last night when I saw you. There have been reports of thieves in the area. I am sorry for scaring you."  
"That's ok, mistakes happen. I was surprised to see you though. I was hoping that I'd run into you when I was in this area, I just didn't expect it to be like that."  
"So what exactly are you doing in this area?"  
"Like I said, I am helping track and eliminate monsters that are not from these areas. There are some contact people in various towns that record the monster sightings. From those recordings, it seems that the monsters are heading to an area near here. I am trying to find out why."  
Vincent was quiet for a while and Tifa knew better then to disturb his thoughts.  
'She will continue her search until she finds answers' '_If she gets in my way, I will kill her._' "If we go with her, we could make sure that she doesn't. I can just make something up.' '_hmmm._'

Vincent turned to Tifa and spoke. "I have heard many stories along my travels over the years, one I think might help you."


	8. Internal Termoil

Chapter 8  
Internal Termoil

"Its not really a story, more of a rumor. I took a job around Midgard, well there I met up with some 'old friends'. From what they told me, Hojo had many...continues projects. There was a rumor a few years back that Hojo had made a creature using JENOVA cells and human cells, that had the ability to control other creatures-" Vincent closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Vincent?" he opened his eyes. After a brief glance at the girl sitting opposite him, he returned his gaze to the fire. "Hojo...I have looked into some of his rumored exparements...some held truth while others were just rumors. Will I ever be rid of him?" He muttered more to himself then to Tifa, and she knew better then to answer. "I...don't hold much trust in the rumors of a creature of such abilities, surly if it exsisted Hojo would have revealed it before his...demise." He sank into silence. Both sat, each in deep thought. The fire crackled as more wood was consumed.

"Hey I just had an idea!" Vincent turned to Tifa. "hmm?" "Well, if you've been a mercenary, hunting monsters and I'm hunting monsters...why don't we join up? I mean, it would be safer then working alone, right?" Vincent turned back to the fire, a sigh escaped his otherwise closed lips. After a few moments of tension he spoke. "I'll think about it" With that he got up and left. He did not look at Tifa as he left the room, his thoughts were more on the inner pain and mental attacks he was currently under. Without visable hindrance he made it safely to the confines of the basement, and its stone room. Shutting and locking the door, Vincent fell to his knees and focused on the Turmoil within.  
_'I should kill you, and THAT girl! A fool you are to speak so, do you wish for death?' _'why not, least I no longer would be forced to deal with you.' _'...hmmm...heh!' _Pain erupted from Vincents back as the skin split open. Razor sharp claws dug their way free as the wing bust forth in a shower of blood. He choked back a cry as the tips of his fingers gave way to claws. He could feel the bones grinding and shifting as thet took on a new form. This change was slow and painful, unlike his other transformations. At least with them he had felt disconected as if he were an observer watching from afar, they were not painful like THIS! For this he was very much aware of each shift and change, each split of the skin and crack of the bone, but the worst thing was the laughing, even and full of malice. It took joy in seeing him suffer so.

The wings unfureled, stretching halfway before they met the cold stone walls of the bloodied prison. The great musculat tail swished back and forth, tumbeling bones and old wood across the floor. Claws curved deep grooves in the ancient stone work, as the curved horns banged painfully on the semingly low ceiling. The great saber filled mouth let out a bellow at being traped once more in this damned crypt. The sound magnified down the narrow hallway, like a clasp of thunder.  
Well this body struggeled out of his control, Vincent retreated to the dark corner of his mind. _'...Die? No, I won't let you die yet. Not until I am complete, not until you have watched me kill everything dear to you...heh heh heh!' _'...' _'hmmm, that girl...I think I'll use her, for now.' _'Leave her out of this!' _'Oh? Hmmm, I'll make you a deal. Travel with her, keep the secret, and she will be the last to die, and I'll make it quick.' _No!' _'Then she will be the first to die, and she will suffer! Choose, there is no third choice.' _'Damn you...' _  
_  
Tifa had been sitting quietly by the fire when once again she was startled out of her thoughts be the sound of thunder echoing the building. "Wha-!" Getting up, she went to look out the window, bright noonday sun warmed her face, and the only couds were white and fluffy. No sign of storm anywhere. "I need to get out more." Slipping on some shoes, Tifa decided to go for a walk in her old town.  
Children ran around the old well, laughing and screaming in joy. people where walking to and from their daily destinations. one women, upon seeing Tifa gave a wave. She was an older women, in her sixties. A basket held in her arms. "Care to give an old women a hand dearie?" She called. Tifa nodded her head. "Certainly mum." Tifa took the basket and the two started walking towards the old houses. "I seen you come from the mansion dearie, do you know the one that lives there?" "Oh, yes, he's an old friend." "Hmp, didn't know the dark one had 'friends'. " They reach the house that had onced been Tifa's long ago. The old lady unlocked the Door and Tifa followed her in. "Excuse me, but why do you call him the dark one?" The old lady motioned for Tifa to but the basket on the counter as they entered the kitchen. "That ones shadow is sorrow and death, they follow him around unmercifully. These old eyes see many things, if you really are a friend..." Tifa looked at the old women. "If I am his friend then what?" The old lady pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "That young man carries a huge burdden. Not something one should carry alone. He needs someone to teach him how to live." "How to..live?"

"Be a dear and put those in the fridge, these old bones are tired." She motioned towards the basket as she spoke. "Certainly" Tifa got up and did as the lady bid. Later over a warm cup of tea, the older lady introduced herself as Myra. she had lived here since Shinra had paid people to move here and act as though the fire had never happened. She liked the quiet here. The two spent the day talking about this and that, till Tifa noticed the setting sun. "I should be going now, it's getting late." "Thank you for all your help today deary. Remember what I said about how to live." "I will Miss. Myra, good-bye!"

Tifa made it to the mansion before the sun had finished setting. She made herself some tea and decided to drink it bye the fire place. She nearly droped the cup when she saw Vincent standing with his back to her, staring at the fire. "Oh, hi Vincent!" He turned he head briefly towards her, the fire light made his eyes look like burning coals, before he once again turned hes attention to the fire. "I have decided to travel with you, atleast for now." 


End file.
